Red Flower
by KuroiRuy2
Summary: Cast of WR in high school, Cheza is an experiment running about and everything is going crazy...
1. Prologue

Red Flower

Chapter 1.

By KuroiRuy

_Snow._

_It was as far as she could remember. There was always snow. The sway of the snowflakes as they danced above her. The voices, muffled cries of pain and confusion and finally darkness..._

_It would always end at that memory..._

_A memory so long forgotten and unwanted..._

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. A young girl followed silently behind an older man. His large frame and hunched shoulders revealed nothing to the nervousness that he was feeling. Tension seeped from his hurried gait as his heels clicked softly on the marble floor.

He was worried, no agitated! The girl behind him was exactly who he didn't want in here. She was brought in early this morning, but he wouldn't admit her until much later in the afternoon. Now treading patiently behind him he guided her to her class.

"Your locker would be assigned to you."

"Yes, sir", responded the girl. She was now moving beside him trying to hear his mumbled words. The man didn't bother to slow down. Then he stopped altogether. Voices were coming from the windowless door that they both were facing.

"Your class"

"Yes, sir"

Her slender hand reached out for the doorknob, but it was brushed aside as the man opened the door himself. Bright light illuminated the dark hallway and for just a moment she stood blinded. The man walked in sidestepping the dumbstruck girl. Voices hushed at once as the man was recognized.

An elderly woman stood by the blackboard. Her short white hair was tucked neatly into a bun that bounced up and down as she furiously scribbled on the board. The man approached her and gently spoke into her ear. Turning he motioned with his hand and the girl stepped in.

All eyes were on her. The girl stood in the middle of the class, behind her the man's harsh whisper came to a stop as he thanked everyone and apologizing left the class. It took a moment for the teacher to comprehend the situation, but recovering she introduced the newcomer and seating her immediately after.

For the rest of the class she sat at her desk taking notes. She was thankful to be placed so far in the back for it gave her a chance to observe without anyone noticing. Though occasional stares were directed at her when the woman upfront turned around to write upon the board.

The bell ended the class. Students waited, eager to get dismissed. Tiredly the woman approached her table and with a forced smile brought the class to an end. Suggesting for everyone to study as everyone ran out of the class.

She was last to exit, taking her time to gather her things. The hallway was packed. Students were packing their books and saying goodbye to their friends. Some chattering excitedly about the upcoming weekend and others simply trying to get away from the school and its homework.

Her appearance brought unwanted stares and more than once she wished that she could just blend in with the others. Having crimson pair of eyes and pink hair really stuck her out. Her complexion was pale ivory so white that it seemed as if her skin had never been exposed to the sun. The girl walked unhurriedly to the exit aware that every stare was directed at her with every step that she took.

------------

Ok, this is rather short, but this is going to be the prologue in a way...Not really sure yet, gotta fix a couple of things first. The first story by this name was just a test run for the plot, I got pretty nice feedbacks so decided to continue. Until later!


	2. Chapter 1 Events

Red Flower

By: KuroiRuy

Wolf's Rain belongs to Bones; I simply borrow the cast for my own little amusement.

The doe stood motionless, fear overpowering her senses. For years she had been exposed to local predator selection, but this monstrosity before her was nothing that she had faced before. The white mass of fur was abnormal. The form resembled a huge wolf and yet there wasn't anything to suggest of it being canine ether. The monster's legs were too long for any common wolf, bright yellow eyes watched with intelligence and above all it stood patiently, grinning for the spooked doe to make her move.

Frightened, the deer dashed furiously through the thick foliage of leaves with the primal instinct to run that had saved her life numerous times before. Defenseless she ran, taking great leaps with every maddening stride in hope of once again to break the law of survival. She already felt no presence of the attacker and slowly the tiredness seeped over, little by little the deer began to slow. Finally she completely stopped. The animal's ears furiously wavered to motion listening for anything. There was nothing but silence. Calming, she cautiously made her way through the thicket relaxing her tired muscles. Then suddenly a piecing howl pierced above her head and the animal felt claws digging into her spine. Horrible pain overflowing her entire being as something was gnashing into her. Pieces of flesh and muscle being ripped away as the doe lay paralyzed feeling it all, slowly and painfully the world darkened until the welcomed blackness overtook everything…

-----------------------

She was late. Clutching a small handbag in her left hand and a book in the other a young girl rushed through the busy street. Racing she stuck her book into her bag and with the now freed arm stuffed a toast into her mouth. Running and eating the girl kept glancing at her watch. This was her third lateness and the last that her professor would tolerate.

Cursing softly under her breath and finishing up the last bite of her breakfast the girl dashed through the doors of the school into an empty hallway. It was now evident that she was late, not by a minute but by looking at her watch again for a full half an hour! Sighing with frustration she stomped her way to her class.

Approaching the door she already heard the murmur of voices within. Oh how she dreaded her teachers response, the way the old woman would fuss over her with the entire class scorning at the back. Taking a deep breath the she reached out for the doorknob but was cut short when another arm gripped hers. Yelping in surprise the frightened girl nearly stumbled unto a looker. Frustrated even further by the turn out of the events she slowly faced the one responsible.

A boy stood gawking at her. The girl possessed unusual pink hair with an amazing set of scarlet eyes. The complexion being pale ivory wasn't much of help ether it only added to her exotic look. Furrowing her brow and staring back she waited for the cruel remarks that followed after. Strangely all the boy did was stood perplexed before her.

He caught himself just in time before his jaw fell open, blushing he looked down.

The girl was confused with his reaction but uncaring she offered out her hand.

"My name is Cheza, and you are?"

The boy murmured something under his breath and refused to look up. Timidly he outstretched his own hand into the girl's warm handshake. His soft features made it almost impossible to tell if he was indeed a male. Hunched down with the downcast shoulders Cheza stood shaking his hand.

"…uhm..Toboe…my name is Toboe…"

Cheza had to bring her head all the way down to hear his jumbled set of words, not everything was understandable except for word that she took upon being his name.

Slowly the boy glanced up at her, his honey colored depth locking with her red ones. Smiling Cheza gingerly withdrew her hand and turning her full attention upon the reddening face of her elderly professor. The woman stood stern looking even angrier with each passing second at the couple of students by her door.

"Looks like Cheza will be spending another make up session along with her new friend!"

"He is—"

"I do not care who he is, you both disrupted my class and you will both be punished!" bellowed the woman gasping angrily," Straight to your seat at once and point to that empty seat next to you!"

Bowing her head with submission and embarrassment for herself and the new boy, she quietly walked, guiding Toboe to the seat beside her. The door was shut with slam.

--------------

He awoke to the taste of blood in his mouth. The pungent odor of decaying flesh stunk up the air. Confused, he sat up gasping at the pain from the headache that now pulsated along his skull. Blurry images swam in through his vision as he blindly looked about.

Everything was red; his arms were covered with the crimson color. Tall trees and the dead corpse before him was his only reminder of the previous night. Smiling, he once more tasted the coppery essence of blood on his tongue.

A silent howl reverberated through the stillness of the moment. Smiling even further he howled with his own bone chilling answer. Content with himself he waited for the approaching footsteps. Silently a figure emerged upon the scene. A young man appeared before his grinning companion, fixing him with his golden stare.

"Did you bring it?"

Growling he trew the bag to the laughing man.

* * *

Well that is it for now, until I feel inspired to write more, the story will primarily revolve the full cast of wolf's rain, being the first chapter not everyone is yet included more will follow! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Red Flower

By: KuroiRuy

Wolf's Rain belongs to Bones; I simply borrow the cast for my own little amusement.

The newcomer stood watching as his grinning companion sat nude rummaging through the duffel bag pulling out fresh set of clothing. Turning around he scanned the perimeter, his eyes coming to rest upon the tattered carcass. Large strips of meat had been eaten off the animal; nothing remained but the gleaming white bones of the now decaying remains. Sighing he quickly withdrew a cell phone from the inside pocket of his suit, dialing the number he waited. After three consecutive rings a female voice answered.

"Blue this is Tsume, I am going to be late again."

Not bothering to wait for a response he hung up.

Rubbing his temples Tsume once again surveyed the area, taking on the details of the scene. He kneeled by the deer's remains and took on the grotesque picture of the half eaten mammal. Frowning he gently shook his head. This was going to be a problem; he would have to talk to him again.

Slowly getting up he clicked on his phone and dialed again. A raspy voice answered his call. Placing the cell phone between his shoulder and the ear he described the location and the details to the other end of the line. For a whole minute he subscribed the problem of the situation and the needed equipment for the job, finishing off with a growling warning to the one responsible for this mess.

_He would have to talk to that pup! _Frustrated even more by the young man's reckless behavior Tsume glanced at his watch. Growling softly under his breath he rushed off through the clearing straight for the main intersection.

"Kiba!" he yelled.

His call was brushed aside by the figure on the other side of the road; wearing the freshly brought high school uniform the young man pointed his hand to the opposite direction. Smiling to the older man he mouthed the word "school" and disappeared through the upcoming traffic.

-

The neat piles of papers were beginning to stack up on her desk. The apology notes for the entire class that had been assigned to her as the punishment. The dreary thought of hand writing all those letters for more than thirty students in her class, yawning she glanced at her papers, selecting through few of them she selected what she considered the best. Digging through her pocket Cheza pulled out a few coins from her left over lunch. Counting through the change she finally noticed the younger boy sitting silently on the other side of the classroom.

He seemed to be in the better condition than she was. His own stack was way higher than hers as his hand moved violently upon the paper. Considering her options Cheza walked over to him, hoping to smooth out the early morning incident with their teacher. _That bitch! _Shuddering at the thought of the older woman's reaction at discovering her and new boy by her door.

"Uhm…how is your …uhm…work?" she asked, creeping up behind the boy's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Your work! How is it?"

" Ohh…its coming along…I still have about twelve more to go…"

Looking at his work, the girl bent over his shoulder and lunged for the unfinished note. Grabbing it and reading through it she shook her head. The boy's writing was all crooked and seemed to be all over the place.

Sighning Cheza crumpled the paper up and threw it on the floor. Toboe sat gaping at her as the girl proceeded next to his neatly stacked up pile. She pulled on every single sheet observing it and discarding it with a shake of her head.

Finally Cheza picked out what seemed to her the most satisfactory of Toboe's work and turned to face the astonished boy.

"I want this one, okay?"

Confused by her request, Toboe simply managed to nod his head in a response.

Smiling, the girl rushed over to gather her own paper and without a word walked out of the classroom, leaving the astounded boy in the crumpled mess of his own work.

-

_That smell…what was it? _It has been nearly two weeks since he picked up the scent. For unknown reason the effect that it had on him was astounding. He couldn't eat, sleep or think. The intoxicating essence overrode his brain, refusing to let the young man from its grip. His beast had snapped its hold last night, not that he minded, but it was an embarrassing mistake upon his inabilityto control it. _No more!_ Today he would find the source to this unmistakable torture and break its claim on him…

-

Standing by the copy machine Cheza watched as the papers emerged on the other side, neatly piling themselves. Letting out another suppressed yawn she scanned over each sheet and separated her work from Toboe's. Finalizing and gathering each of the stacks the girl snickered at thought of her professor turning bright red on discovering that only a single apology note was written and the rest reproduced from it_. She said to get the entire apology notes ready for tomorrow; she didn't say how!_ Oh well, she had no energy or patience to fuss over the assigned punishment let alone get her hand overworked for it.Glancing through them one more time Cheza unlocked the door and gently clicked it shut.

The teacher's lounge was empty of its occupants at the moment, but not wanting to get further into any more trouble the young girl quickly walked through the empty hallway hoping not to bump into anyone along the way…

-

His lazy movements didn't speed up as he made it to the school grounds, it seemed as the young man made it in every attempt possible to take his time. No books or a bookbag, just a roughly hung up school uniform was the only evidence to his status as a student.

Uncaring for the already late morning he silently progressed into the building, flexing his muscled in the process from the uncomfortable sleep on the ground from the night before. The aggravating headache was also a nice addition, not to mention the lecture that would be waiting for him from his older pack mate. Smiling to himself the young man weighted his option on simply ditching his class for a nice long nap in one of his more boring subjects.

Hallway was empty as he journeyed through the school and then it hit him. _The scent! _All the thoughts elevated to a simple urgency to find out to whom or to what it belonged to. Rushing, he dashedand unexpectedly bumped into something that let out a small yelp of surprise as a rainfall of papers surrounded him…

* * *

Sowwie for such a wait! My pc crashed a couple of weeks ago and I lost most of what I was planning to put up, thankfully not all of it! phew Here what wasn't lost and next chapter is defiantly goin to be longer! More will follow! 


	4. Chapter 3 Complications

Red Flower

By KuroiRuy

Wolf's Rain belong to Bones, I am simply borrowin the cast for my own sheer amusement! Dun sue!

* * *

Chapter 4 

_He was angry._ The desk was the only thing that barricaded the larger man from destroying the rest of the office. Standing with his palms upon the cool wooden surface of the desk, his golden eyes locked with a pair of blue ones that regarded him with sheer amusement.

"She did it to herself, Blue!"

The woman's presence had seemed to release some of the tension out; tiredly he grunted and suddenly tumbled into the armchair. Fuming slightly he ran his hand through his hair, desperately trying to cool off and yet not finding solace to do so. Blue said nothing, but kneeled down to pick up a small pile of papers, gently stacking them.

"And yet Tsume, your poor secretary just can't seem to satisfy you need for the 'right' coffee?" she replied. "We are supposed to keep a low profile and yet here you are fussing like a spoiled pup!"

_That stung!_ The man stirred uncomfortably across the room, while his fingers played with a pen. Laughing, Blue walked over and disposed the papers unto his desk. Instantly Tsume brought up his angered gaze to the woman in front. Amusement still lingered within her eyes, she gave a slap upon his back and gently whispered, "It is being cleaned up this evening, now get to work."

----

_It smelled like flower_s! The scent was here but strangely it had changed into a more distinct fragrance of a plant. The essence of liveliness filled his nostrils as he lay sprawled upon a warm softness. Fuzzy happy atmosphere disappeared as a pair of ruby eyes glared up at him.

Smiling, Kiba brought his face closer to the girl beneath him, her warm supple body pliant beneath him. He would have lingered longer within the peaceful coexistence of the moment had not a hard shove sent him crashing upon the floor. Cheza shoved the young man off her, desperately trying to get back up. She glared into the pair of ice blue eyes that regarded her silently.

"The fuck is wrong with you, are you indecent as to not look where you are walking? "

"Indecent, as you should talk!"

She tried to get in control of the situation and hadn't paid any attention to her state of dismay not to mention at the gratifying look the attractive looser was giving her. Cheza swallowed a blush had worked itself into a darker shade of pink; her head up as she brought her skirt down, not before flashing exposed skin and a pair of white undergarment. Not to bother with anymore humiliation the young girl began to pick up the pile of papers as fast as she could.

"Here"

He had watched her with a twisted smile and managed to pick up a number of papers next to him. Tagging as the girl's shirt, Kiba leaned over her and thrust the papers into her hand. Hugging her from behind, he squeezed her gently and nuzzled her ear, smelling the intoxicating fragrance once more. Smirking, the young man muttered an incoherent apology and just as suddenly released her; not bothering for the consequence Kiba swiftly ran to the end of the hallway and disappeared behind the staircase.

Cheza stood dumbstruck for the second time this day. She muttered a curse and gathered the rest of the sheets as the bell rang for the class…

----

A large black pick up truck accelerated through the traffic, the driver dead to the rest of the world. The highway sign flashed before him as he turned to the left and drove for the next thirty minutes before finally coming to a halt.

The body bag had been provided for the job, putting on a pair of filthy gloves the driver set to work. The headlights had been turned off from the parked vehicle as he walked onto the forest oblivious to the darkness within. Sharp senses provided a much better overview of the forest that a flashlight ever could.

He smelled it before he could even see it. The gleaming bones and rotting flesh sent tingling essence of hunger; even the stomach rumbled its protest. Sighing, the driver carefully unfolded the bag and gently began putting the contents inside. Organs and such delicate parts had been eaten, only the uneaten muscle and bones remained.

He grabbed the bag and hauled it over his shoulder before as he headed to the truck. Shoved into the back the driver gathered his things and dusted his hands on the old pair of jeans. A phone in his pocket vibrated, he checked the number and smiled to the voice at the other end.

"It's finished Blue"

"Thank you, Hige" was the response before the line went dead. The cell phone was stuffed back into the pocket as Hige slumped into the driver's seat and pulled off onto the night.

* * *

Yea..been kinda long...sorry! I'll try to post more often! More later... 


End file.
